Heath McKenzie
Heath McKenzie is the foul mouthed and tech savvy son of Harvey McKenzie, and the engineer and weapons builder of the Young Blood Alliance's Alpha Team. Background Heath was born to Harvey McKenzie and an unknown woman who left when he was younger. He was raised by his father who, while not abusive, was far from the best parental figure. He was mostly looked after by his aunt and uncle, and grew very close to his cousin. He joined the Kids Next Door at a very young age, and was a top operative, quickly earning the highest missions success rate in the organization. He was skilled in close combat, stealth, and good at building tech. But what he had wanted more than anything was to join his cousin and Hank's former group, Sector Black. His cousin kept rejecting him, wanting to keep him out of their more dangerous missions, which made him somewhat resentful. During a mission gone wrong he stepped in and ended up saving his cousin, but was caught up in an accident that cost him his arms and nearly his life. He was presumed dead for some time, but came back later and tried to bring down his cousin and his friends. After his attempt failed he was recruited by the YBA. His new goal is to help bring down the Vanguard, particularly Hank who he still holds a grudge against. Personality Heath is a snarky and foul mouthed individual who pretty much always had something smart to say out of his mouth. He seems perpetually annoyed by everyone and everything around him. It's rare to see him looking happy, though he does get a kick out of insulting others or seeing them make fools of themselves. Heath is skilled in combat, and also pretty good at stealth. But his main talent is in engineering. He advanced his 2x4 skills into more state of the art tech and is always looking to advance his arsenal and create new weapons for the Young Blood. He's always eager and searching for a chance to test out his tech. Depite his talents, he is still a thirteen year old boy and acts as such. He is a bit of a slob and not big on table manners or keeping his work space or room clean. He is also a huge anime nerd and collects all types of merchandise. His main hobbies consist of working on his arms, stealing things, and playing videogames. Appearance Heath is a young boy with dark brown messy hair, freckles on his cheeks, and rather large front teeth. He wears the old Teen Ninja outfit, thought without the sleeves, and has two large mechanical arms. He had multiple sets of arms he swaps out for different purposes. Relationships Harvey His father always seemed bitter about his failed marriage, and tended to ignore him around the house a lot. He never had much of a connection with him back when he was living at home. Recently he's been trying to get back in contact with him. He's not sure if he wants to see him again or not. Shen Mi The two are always bickering with one another, calling each other names and taking any chance to pick on one another. Despite this they keep hanging around one another and often go on each other's missions. Heath more often than not gets dragged along with Shen Mi whenever she wants to go shopping and ends up carrying her stuff. Rogen One of the handful of people the the Young Blood he actually respects. Rogen comes back monthly to help him with upgrades on his arms, and the two will often hang out and steal supplies for their projects together. Heath, even though he's reluctant to admit it, thinks of him as his closest friend. Zuri Another member of the Alliance he actually has some respect for and someone he will go to advice to. Usually this advice revolves around getting Shen Mi to either leave him alone or stop being mad at him. The two share an almost siblings like relationship, and are protective of one another on missions. Delta The two barely interact with one another, but Heath found out how much she's into magical girl anime. He thinks it's stupid she's embarrassed about it, but he covers for her sometimes and gives her tips on where to find the best merchandise. Anna An experiment taken on a mission he and Alisha went on. It only seems to behave for him and Shen Mi, and the two take turns taking care of her. Hank As a former member of Sector Black, he has a particular dislike of Hank. He wants to outshine him in tech and take him down once and for all. The fact that Hank tries to talk him out of the Young Blood only seemed to tick him off even more. Quotes "Hey buck tooth, grab your coat and let's get going. I'm going shopping and you get to carry my things," Shen Mi said as she casually floated towards him. Heath scowled. "No way, I'm in the middle of something. Go grab one of those other morons." "I didn't ask one of those others morons. I asked my moron. Now c'mon! Before I use a spell and turn all your stuff into butter." ~~ Rogen wiped his forehead as he finished the final touches on Heath's new arms. "Alright, neural nerve system should be up and running. Try and move them around, and don't break them this time." Heath moved his arms around a bit, and then smirked before sticking up his middle fingers. "Yep, they're definitely working," he said snickering. Rogen punched his shoulder. "Very funny. C'mon, let's test these babies out in the training room." ~~ "Why are girls so confusing? I mean it seems like every single thing sets you guys off. Why can't you guys just let shit go," Heath said annoyed. Zuri hummed as she typed away at her phone. "Boy, I'm gonna need you to drink down a glass of respect women juice before you end up getting blinked out of existence by your little girlfriend." "Shen Mi is NOT my girlfriend!" "I never said Shen Mi..." "...I hate you." Trivia * Heath serves at the counterpart of Hank (being a young tech genius with a physical disability) * Heath's voice is Cristina Valenzuela, the same actress who voices Killua in Hunter X Hunter. * He was created for as the villain for Kururu418's story Sector Black. * After Heath's accident he was found by Dr. Locus who built his original set of robotic arms. Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:13 Years Old Category:Kururu418's characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Alpha Team